


Ninna Nanna

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: A request on tumblr: 'A bit fluff and hurt, but also love. Peter finds out that Tony plays the piano, which his boyfriend didn't tell him. When Tony gets caught by Peter, he teaches him how to play piano with a song, which his mother always played for him, because she was the person, who taught how to play piano to Tony. Thank you very much!😊❤️'





	Ninna Nanna

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker!

“Tony?” 

Tony’s fingers stilled on the piano keys as Peter spoke, and when he looked up, Peter saw tears glistening in his eyes. 

“Hey, Pete,” Tony smiled, “I wasn’t expecting you this evening.”

“Sorry, MJ cancelled and I thought I’d come over.”

“Not a problem.” Tony said, hastily wiping his eyes. “Did you eat already? We can order Thai, I’ve been-”

“I didn’t know you played the piano.”

Peter took a careful step forward, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder in comfort. Tony leaned into the touch, turning his head to press a gentle kiss on the back of his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I don’t play properly,” Tony said eventually, “just what my mom taught me when I was a kid.”

“It was beautiful,” Peter said quietly, “really beautiful.”

“C’mere then.”

Tony shuffled backwards on the stool, leaving a space for Peter to perch in front of him. The boy raised a questioning eyebrow, and Tony chuckled, beckoning him forwards. 

“I know what you’re too shy to ask me. Come here, and I’ll teach you the first few lines.”

Peter blushed, but smiled, scampering forwards to sit in the v of Tony’s legs. Tony hooked his chin over Peter’s shoulder, resting his hands on top of the keys, shifting Peter until his hands were resting on top of Tony’s. 

“Just follow along with what I’m doing, yeah?”

Peter nodded, enthralled by the way Tony’s hands moved so fluidly across the keys, his work-roughened, mechanic’s hands, so delicate as they produced such beautiful music. The rumble in Tony’s chest betrayed his soft humming, and Peter smiled. 

“Sing for me, Tony.”

Tony gave a low chuckle, but obediently started singing, soft and sweet. Tony never sang for anyone, not until Peter came along, and the boy maintained he had the most beautiful voice he’d ever heard. 

_Ninna nanna, ninna oh, questo bimbo a chi lo do? Se lo dò alla Befana, se lo tiene una settimana. Se lo dò alla Befana, se lo tiene una settimana._

Tony’s hands stilled, and Peter felt damp on his shoulder from where Tony had let his head fall forward. There were tears in Peter’s own eyes; he was aware he’d just witnessed an intimate part of Tony, far beyond anything he’d seen when they’d taken their clothes off. 

“Sorry,” Tony whispered, “got slightly carried away.”

“Don’t apologise.” Peter whispered, voice thick as he wiped his eyes, reaching back to run his fingers softly through Tony’s hair. “That was beautiful.”

“Mom used to sing it to me, when she was around,” Tony admitted, “though she wasn’t around much. Even when I was older, she’d sing it to me, and I’d feel- _something_. I’d feel something.”

“Oh Tony.” Peter sighed, and wriggled round until he was sitting in Tony’s lap, facing his boyfriend, pressing gentle kisses to his face. “Thank you. Thank you for sharing that with me. That’s- that’s so special.”

“You’re special, baby.” Tony murmured, pressing his face into Peter’s neck. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

“Love you too, Tony.”

They sat in silence for a while, breathing each other in, waves of emotion, clinging to each other like a lifeline. Tony was the first to break the silence, voice full of an uncharacteristic hesitancy. 

“Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to sing that song to our kids, one day. One day soon.”

“Our kids?”

Peter leaned back, studying Tony’s face for a sign that he was joking, but his eyes showed honest vulnerability. Tony nodded. 

“Yeah, our kids. That’s not- I didn’t want that, with Pepper, I mean, but now- I want a family with you.”

Peter hesitated for a second, and Tony could practically hear the gears turning as he thought it over. 

“You’d make an amazing dad,” Peter said after a second, “I think we’d be able to keep a kid alive.”


End file.
